1. Field
The present invention relates to a traction controlling apparatus, and particularly to a traction controlling apparatus capable of rapidly coping with recovery from failure which occurs during traction control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motorcycle or a four-wheeled vehicle, traction control for preventing slippage of a tire upon starting or upon acceleration is known, and also a countermeasure where failure occurs during traction control has been investigated. For example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 06-229263), a fail-safe apparatus is proposed in which, where failure of a traction controlling system is detected upon autonomous traveling wherein throttle control is carried out without depending upon an acceleration pedal operation, current to a throttle valve (sub throttle valve) for traction control is blocked so that the sub throttle valve is closed. In the fail-safe apparatus, after the sub throttle valve is closed, the opening of the throttle valve is recovered by a switching off manipulation for an autonomous traveling selection switch by the user.
The fail safe apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which, when failure occurs, the throttle valve is operated in a closing direction to secure necessary and minimum driving by an idling controlling system. However, in the apparatus of Patent Document 1, recovery from an idling controlling mode to a normal throttle controlling mode cannot be achieved before the user carries out a switching off manipulation of the autonomous traveling selection switch. In such conventional control as just described, for example, even if one of wheel rotational speed sensors fails and traction control is disabled, if the failure is failure in which driving in the normal throttle controlling mode can be carried out, then the throttle valve opening remains in a fully closed state and inconvenient traveling or manipulation by excessive coping with the failure is imposed on the user. Particularly with a motorcycle which is likely to be influenced by an ignition noise or the like, there is a subject that, even if a temporary fail state of a sensor occurs, driving is excessively restricted by continuation of such a fail safe mode that a power supply is blocked upon fail detection of the traction controlling system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a traction controlling apparatus which can quickly enter normal throttle valve control without excessively restricting the traveling state when failure occurs during traction control.